


Rub-a-dub-dub theres a Princess in the tub

by space_is_suffocating



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cass speaks a little vulgar, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Raps has no shame, ex new dream, shes a free spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_is_suffocating/pseuds/space_is_suffocating
Summary: Varian tends to get caught up in his work. He is after all passionate about what he does and wants to share that enthusiasm with the one person he feels really understands him.But he really should of looked where he was walking into, how awkward.
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will always find embarrassing situations to put Raps and Varian into. Its just so fun to torture them tbh

Varian learned the hard way that Rapunzel was an extremely open person who lacked any sense of shame.

He’d known the chipper Princess for five years now and he had thought he was well accustomed to her oddities. As Varian himself had odd traits that people tend to despise, he embraced Rapunzel’s with an open heart and mind, only to get more than he bargained for. 

It had all started with his new project. A rough rainstorm had hit the Corona Capital, bolts of lighting streaking across dark grey clouds as the rain pattered heavily onto the ground.

Shorty the local drunkard was running joyfully out in the rain with a silver tin on his head. Varian had watched merely amused from his lab’s window, warm and dry by the fire. Then there was a blinding light and a sound so loud it rattled the glass pane windows. 

The fool had gotten himself struck by lightning.

None the less Varian among others found themselves running out into the rain to see if he was okay or even alive. Shorty was perfectly fine if not a little smoked and shaken up. 

Midway through a lecture to Shorty about staying indoors during rough weather, Varian’s attention had been caught by the silver tin the fool had worn upon his head.

It was charred black from where the lightning had struck it and that got Varian thinking. He let the thought stew in his mind as he finished the stern lecture which would probably go unheard by the drunk.

“Sssok Mr Alchemist.” Shorty slurred. “Been hit five times before and Im still kickin.”

“Lightning strikes are random. How could one person possibly conjure that much bad luck?”

The murmur had come from the crowd drawn by the incident but it had sent Varian’s thoughts cycling.

“Shorty were you wearing the tin the other times you got struck?”

“Yup, its my trusty rain tin.” Shorty popped the ‘p’ in yep obnoxiously before picking up the tin and running back out into the thick of the storm.

Thats when Varian immediately rushed back to his lab and started to scribble down his thoughts. Thoughts that the lightning had been drawn in by that silver tin and could possibly be conducted and controlled.

  
  


This project was probably the biggest Varian had ever attempted, and so far had only resulted in failure. Though not one to give up he kept trying again and again.

The problem was that he wanted to talk about the project. Talking it out to another person helped Varian look at the situation from a different angle and debunk kinks in his theories. But many of the people in his life weren’t as enthused about his passionate rambles to put it nicely.

Cass dismissed him outright.

“Sorry I don’t do that nerd stuff.”

Lance couldn’t even follow along.

“Er I lost you, can you start from the beginning?”

“Lance Ive only said one sentence.”

“You’ve lost me again.”

Even his father who bless his heart tried his damn hardest to follow along, his eyes would eventually glaze over until Varian caught himself and assured it was ok and that he’d talk about something else.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to bore you.” Had become a regular part of Varian’s vocabulary.

The one person it wasn’t like that with was Rapunzel. Her eyes only ever sparkled when he rambled as she would lay her head on her arms, grin wide. She would be so excited barely able to sit still, making Varian’s own vigour double. Rapunzel would listen to every word, ask questions and even offer suggestions of her own. Having a like minded person was refreshing and Varian didn’t feel the need to bother the others anymore. He didn’t want to be a nuisance, all he needed was Rapunzel and her endless support and enthusiasm.

So when the electric current finally reacted the way his new hypothesis had suggested, Varian scooped up Ruddiger in pure glee, spinning the raccoon around in his arms.

“Yes! It worked!”

Then his mind immediately switched to Rapunzel so Varian gently threw Ruddiger to the side who was more than happy to scramble away.

Without a second thought he was running to find his golden haired Princess so he could gush about his success with her as the only person who would understand and appreciate it.

Bursting into her room, Varian scanned around, not finding her in the usual places. Reading nook, empty. Strung to the ceiling to paint, nada. Balcony, shut.

Cupping his hands over his mouth Varian calls out to her, voice an octave higher from pure excitement. “Rapunzel!”

“In here!”

So caught up in his own mind Varian barely noticed where her call came from, just following the sweet sound of her voice.

He swung the door open ready to ramble his incredible findings when the sight before him caught him off guard.

There sat Rapunzel in a huge grand porcelain tub, surrounded by bubbles. Her golden hair was slick and stuck to her skin while the rest tumbled out over the edge onto the ground.

Varian basically chokes on his words and quickly spins back around to the door frame, eyes snapping shut. Perhaps his reaction was a tad ridiculous, considering he didn’t see much, bare shoulders, a leg that stuck out of the bubbles and up onto the edge of the tub and a little bit of freckled cleavage. But it was more than he was ever supposed to see of his Royal Princess. 

“Ack! I am so sorry!”

Varian berates himself slightly. He should have knocked on the door first, knowing it was where the bath was.

To his surprise, he hears Rapunzel’s angelic giggle.

“What are you acting so shy for? I called you in here. Its just me.”

Varian finds her words odd. It wasn’t just her. It was her! A gorgeous Princess, his best friend, someone he may or may not have lingering attractions for. 

Though if Rapunzel was comfortable and saw nothing wrong with it, then Varian supposes it must be fine and won’t make their friendship odd.

So he sighs, eyes slowly opening as he turns back to look at her.

With a better look Varian realised really he couldn’t see much at all, so perhaps he was the one acting weird and not her. The bubbles covered most everything. Though even the sight of her sun kissed shoulders was making his heart beat like crazy. 

Rapunzel is just giving him the most normal sweet smile, scooping bubbles closer to her chest. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Its okay it can wait.”

“No come talk to me. I was getting a little bored to be honest.”

She waves her hand insistently, before tapping on the edge of the bath tub making that satisfying clicking sound with her nails. 

Slowly and awkwardly, Varian makes his way closer to her, skeptically sitting on the edge of the tub trying his best to not look at her freckled collarbone and shoulders. Instead he chooses to focus on her eyes.

Varian opened his mouth to speak, but his mind drew a blank. What had he come in here for again? Certainly not to ogle at his bathing Princess.

Varian’s eyes catch the silver chain hanging around her neck, a gift from himself.

Oh right.

“Oh, my theory about electric currents being conductive with silver was correct.”

“Ah! Varian thats amazing!”

Rapunzel abruptly sits forward in he joy, making the water surge forward and the bubbles fluff up and float towards him. 

“You’ve been working on this for a while. Im so proud of you.”

Rapunzel had no idea what those words did to Varian. Words of praise were a one way ticket to his heart, sending a sharp tingle down his spine.

It only encouraged him to tell her more, craving more validation from such an amazing woman.

“I’ll test a few more elements to see which is the most and least conductive then maybe I can figure out a way to direct the currents.”

Rapunzel looks thoughtful for a moment sinking further down into the water as her delicate fingertips trail over the chain.

“Hmm if silver was conductive I wonder how gold would fair.”

“Why don’t you come by my lab and we can do that experiment together.”

“I would have invited myself anyway.”

“I know you would have.” Varian laughs.

He barely remembered she was in a bathtub at all until Rapunzel rolls her shoulders, face displaying discomfort.

“I think its time for me to get out.”

Varian’s brain rewires to the current situation remembering her indecency. He stands quickly, face burning.

“Yes I’ll leave you to it.”

Without letting her say anything else he turns to the door and tries to tell himself that it was in his imagination that Rapunzel had a slight disappointed look on her face as he left. 


	2. Is it getting steamy in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is pure smut, just a warning
> 
> Also some details to clarify:  
> Varian is 20 and Raps is 22  
> Raps still has her blonde hair

Varian’s silent hopes of Rapunzel’s little bathtub stunt being something more than ill timing were utterly dashed by Cassandra and Eugene at dinner.

“Oh yeah she does that to all her friends.”

“What? Even to you two?” Varian’s heart dropped at the revelation. Of course he had been crazy to think it meant anything else. Rapunzel was a Princess and he was just her Engineer. Nothing more than a friend.

“Of course. She calls you in, you feel a little awkward, she assures you it's fine and then the next thing you know it's a normal thing and her half naked body is nothing special.” Cass shrugs, as Eugene nods along. 

Varian found himself disagreeing with Cass’ statement. All of Rapunzel was special, whether she was clothed or not. How could they not see that?

“Just relax and don’t make it weird and it won’t be.”

Eugene offers but Varian doesn’t find his advice or opinion helpful. The man used to date Rapunzel, was once engaged to her, of course he’d be used to seeing her without any coverings. How lucky for him. 

Biting back the jealous thought that came from seemingly nowhere Varian sighs, raking a hand through his raven hair. 

“Sure, I’ll do my best.”

  
  
  
  
Varian takes Cass and Eugene’s advice to heart pretending that it's completely normal as Rapunzel calls him in a few more times while she bathes. 

And every time Varian gets so caught up in talking to her he forgets the situation. And everytime she moves or tries to get out he escapes as fast as he can.

Rapunzel has an air of frustration about her when he does it, but Varian can’t figure out why as she keeps inviting him back. So he clearly hadn’t offended her.

It all comes to a head when the coil that should direct the electric currents works. It zaps and tingles his hands, charring his gloves slightly, but ultimately proves his theory that electric currents can be controlled. 

Throwing off his gloves before they can burn through to his skin, Varian just stands for a moment looking at the coil.

He was about to make the greatest invention of the century and only one person could truly appreciate that.

A grin forms on Varian’s face that goes from ear to ear and he’s off running to find Rapunzel.

This time he knows where she’ll be, barging right into her bathroom with no care.

“Rapunzel you will never believe what I just did!”

Slightly startled from his dramatic entrance, Rapunzel quickly recomposes herself, catching onto his excitement. Her hands were threaded through her hair, suds throughout. 

“What did you do?”

“I managed to control an electrical current with the silver coil for a grand total of 3.5 seconds! If I can harness this, who knows what it can achieve. We could make artificial light, automatons that don’t need to be wound up, the possibilities are endless!”

Rapunzel squeals excitedly, forgetting about her hair for a moment.

“Varian this is one of the greatest scientific discoveries of all time!”

Varian knows she's over exaggerating as he could think of a handful of other discoveries that were more important but he appreciated her enthusiasm.

“I have a lot more work to do but the point is that this is now a serious tangible possibility. I can actually touch it!”

“Now if only you could make something that would help me wash ten feet of hair.” Rapunzel grimaces, hands cupping up water to wash the suds away. 

“Pull back my hair for me?”

She asks, gesturing to the long blonde tangle that would be incredibly heavy to move when wet as Varian knows it would become much denser.

He looks down at his dishevelled figure, smelling like smoke and charred leather, his hands were sweaty and soot stained.

“Trust me Princess, you don’t want me touching you right now, I'm filthy.”

“Oh.”There's something that switches in Rapunzel’s eyes, a gaze that was so sultry.

Her finger tips skim across the bubbles, lips quirking into a smirk.

“Perhaps you should join me then?”

Varian’s thoughts all cease. 

WHAT.

Had she just invited him into the bath... with her?!

Rapunzel bites her bottom lip, swaying her knees from side to side in the water.

“I can wash your hair for you, come on.” She crooks a finger at him, a definite invite to come in.

This was her telling him to come talk with her all those months ago but tenfold. 

And yet Varian finds himself pulling his goggles from his head and chucking them off to the side. Hands going to the buttons of his loosened shirt. It was like his body had made the decision for him.

It was just a bath right? It was a perfectly normal thing for friends to do maybe? He might not ever get this opportunity again and he wanted to soothe his longing heart. A teeny bit of self indulgence never hurt.

He shrugged off his shirt, kicking off his boots before tackling his belt buckle.

Rapunzel smirks, clearly enjoying what she sees.

When Varian is rid of his pants and undergarments, as naked as the day he was born, he surprisingly doesn’t feel as vulnerable as he thought he would.

Though Rapunzel’s line of sight immediately goes down, biting back a smirk before she shuffles in the tub gesturing for him to sit at the other end. Not that she needed to as it was quite spacious. In fact he was jealous thinking back to the dismal little wooden tub in his lab. 

Varian takes a tentative step into the water, his body immediately relaxing at the warm temperature. He could smugly thank himself for that. 

As soon as he sits Rapunzel immediately lurches forward and Varian tenses up as her hands go straight to his hair. She brushes her fingers through his thick locks making it damp but Varian didn’t mind as his face blazed red at the current view he was getting. The swell of Rapunzel’s rosy breasts were on full display and Varian knew he could die tomorrow a happy man. The fact that she was even allowing him to be this close was unbelievable.

“Hmm, hands first then hair.” She murmurs before sinking back down into the water in front of him, sadly covering herself by the bubbled water again.

Before Varian could verbalise anything Rapunzel had taken his wrists, turning them so his palms faced upwards. Using an index finger she traces the lines of his hands making Varian shiver despite the intense heat from the water and steam.

Rapunzel releases his hands to reach for the lye soap on the tray beside her and Varian had to bite back a whine at the loss of contact. It was like he was drunk off every little touch she blessed him with. 

His disappointment doesn’t last long as she takes his hands within hers again, now lathered with soap she gently uses her thumbs to massage the soot and grease off his palms.

Rapunzel pays special attention to the scars and calluses he had accumulated over the years from the hard physical labour that came with engineering. 

“Sorry, my hands aren’t exactly pretty.”

Rapunzel gently shakes her head, hands smoothing from his palms to his fingertips rhythmically.

“I think your hands are beautiful. They create so many wonderful things.” As if to prove a point, she brings her lips to his palm to press a gentle kiss there.

Varian flushes at the intimate action but tries to tell his mind (and body) to calm down. This wasn’t the time to get his hopes up.

Rapunzel dips his hands beneath the water to wash away the residue soap and then admires her handy work.

“There, nice and clean.”

Then her attention is back to his head.

“Now about your hair.”

She sits up on her knees, water droplets cascading down her hair as Varian is blessed with another view of her naked top half. Shuffling forward Rapunzel straddles his legs with her thighs, breasts level with his face.

Varian lets out a startled (and rather embarrassing) squeak at her bare skin touching his and the new position she seemed very comfortable in. It took every ounce of self control not to lean forward and kiss the sensitive peaks of her breasts. Maybe things would have been better if the water was freezing cold. 

Lathering her hands up again with the lye soap, Rapunzel makes quick work of massaging his scalp, making herself quite comfortable,leaning into him as she works. 

Varian is finding it increasingly harder to care about things like decency and appropriateness, they were far beyond that now. 

Soothed by the rhythmic motions of her delicate fingers in his hair, Varian wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his cheek against her collarbone, closing his eyes. The warmth of her body against his was comforting. She smelled sweet, like soap and lavender, it was intoxicating. The beat of her heart was gently lulling him to sleep, completely serene and peaceful. 

Rapunzel pulling away from the embrace and warm water trickling over his head is what brings him out from almost unconsciousness but he doesn’t open his eyes, too relaxed.

After a moment of nothing there's a warmth against his mouth, soft lips moving against his.

Varian’s brain kickstarts and he’s kissing her back with vigour, hands coming up to cup her face. 

Rapunzel was kissing him. Rapunzel was kissing him! He definitely wasn’t dreaming right? How had he managed to score with the Princess after geeking out over a metal coil?

Her hands slid down his chest, taking time to really appreciate the rippled muscles of his abdomen. Varian could once again thank engineering for that. 

He wanted to return the action and touch her, but was unsure if she would think it's inappropriate. Varian’s question is quickly answered as Rapunzel without breaking away from their liplock, grabs his wrists and places his hands right on her breasts.

“Touch me.”She murmurs hotly.

Not needing to be told twice Varian gently molded the tender flesh in his hands, thumbs rolling over her nipples causing her to jolt with a moan. Breaking the kiss, he just had to fulfil what he was thinking about mere moments ago, bending down to flatten his tongue over her tender bud before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard.

“Oh~” Rapunzel gasps her hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair. She tugs hard and Varian finds he doesn’t mind, in fact it feels ridiculously good.

Switching to her right nipple to give it just as much care, Rapunzel shuffles closer and presses soft kisses up his neck, before baring her teeth and biting down gently. Varian stopped his ministrations on her breasts to let out a soft moan. He kisses his way up the valley of her breasts to her neck, his hands massaging her thighs before firmly cupping her ass.

Rapunzel growls, a sound Varian had never heard from her before and tugs at his hair again before biting firmly down on his shoulder. There’s a slight sting and Varian just knows that's going to leave a mark. The thought thrilled him. 

Rapunzel presses herself closer again. Her belly brushed against his member briefly and Varian choked back on air at the sensation.

His whole body stiffened (literally every part) and his face felt hot.

“Oh you liked that?” Rapunzel purrs sliding her slick body up against his again, fingertips teasing down his face to his neck.

Damn this wasn’t just a make out session, his Princess was determined to go all the way, and by the stars he would give it to her. 

Varian captures her mouth again, this time gently massaging his tongue with hers, keeping a hand firmly on her ass to keep her body pinned against his, soft breasts flat against his chest.

She whined into his mouth, rolling her hips in an attempt to gain any friction. But Varian wouldn’t give her what she so desperately wanted that easily.

Though Rapunzel was not patient. She wriggles her hand down in between their bellies, her slender fingers brushing the head of his cock. Varian let a guttural groan as her hand wrapped around his shaft, gently stroking it.

“Does that feel good?” She asks with a smirk, knowing full well the answer.

He couldn’t even find the words to reply to her, the pleasure too unreal, her steady strokes sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. However Varian was first and foremost a gentleman and he felt his lovely Princess needed some more attention. 

He moved his hand from its firm hold on her behind to trail around her thigh to the heat in between her legs. Tentatively he traces one finger up her slit, making her gasp and fall forward so her forehead rested against his chest.

Increasing the pressure of his fingers, he massages the sensitive nub he knew would make her jolt and mewl. 

“Ah~”Rapunzel’s hips instinctively roll up against his hand, forgetting about her teasing of his straining erection. Leaving his thumb to circle her clit Varian dips two fingers into her silken heat making her cry out, hands coming up to grip his shoulders. She grinds against his hand as he pumps his fingers into her, watching in awe of her reaction. Her little squeaks and scrunched up face were so cute.

After a few moments, Rapunzel pulls his hand away which Varian is surprised by. Most women enjoy getting off that way. He discovers her motivations as she instead starts to grind her wet folds against his length.

Varian’s head rolls back with a long groan as she peppers kisses to his chest.

“I knew you’d be good with your hands.” Rapunzel teases breathlessly.

Varian bites back the response that he had a lot of practise. As it's probably not what the woman he’s about to make love to wants to hear.

He’d had sex before. A few times with different people. But after his first time with a maid his age in the castle was not so good and very inexperienced, Varian took it upon himself to study sexual activities like it was any other regular subject. You learn, you practise, you get better. And while he avoided that maid like the plague, his other partners after that had been very satisfied, oftentimes coming back for more. But none of them meant anything, to put it lightly, they were just experiments to perfect a craft. Varian felt he never had time or interest in romantic relationships but his body still had needs. 

Now all that research, all those experiments would pay off. Varian could wow the girl of his dreams who was currently grinding herself against him. Eager and ready.

“Can I?”Her breathless question is against his ear, fingers trailing up and down his strained cock.

“Oh yes, Princess please.”Varian begged, wanting nothing more than to just be nestled inside of her. 

Rapunzel grips the edge of the tub behind his head, before slowly sinking down onto him, her walls stretching to fit him. She’s so tight, Varian can’t help but whimper.

Rapunzel’s breath hitches when she’s sunk down, completely taking him in. 

“You feel so good, so beautiful, so sexy, so perfect.” Varian can’t help but praise overwhelmed with the sensation of _her._

Rapunzel presses the most gentle kiss to his lips, her hands cupping his face. Gripping onto her thighs Varian takes this opportunity to thrust up into her, overjoyed at the gasp it causes against his lips. Rapunzel arches back from the kiss, her breasts bouncing with every movement.

The steam of the room made her skin flush red, cheeks rosy, eyes scrunched shut, mouth slightly open as she let out breathy whines.

Oh stars Varian wasn’t going to last, not with this ethereal goddess in his lap mewling his name with every thrust of the hips. Not with how her silken walls tightened around his cock.

He had this primal urge to take her faster and harder. Thankfully the tub's slippery surface could be used to his advantage.

Varian braces an arm around Rapunzel’s back and quickly uses his weight to flip her so that he is now on top, never slipping out from her heat. It sent water racing over the edge of the tub, sounding with a thick slap as it hit the floor.

Someone would have to do a lot of cleaning in here. But that didn’t matter to Varian, what did was driving into Rapunzel as deep and hard as he could go. Just as she had earlier Varian braces himself by gripping the edges of the tub as she wraps her legs around his waist, back firmly pushed up against the porcelain wall.

Varian pulled his cock from her so just the head remained before driving back in. She cries out, the water sloshing around as he sets a relentless pace, water dripping down from his hair onto his face. He snakes one hand down her stomach to find her clit again, rubbing furiously. Varian could feel his own stomach coiling but he wanted her to finish first. 

Rapunzel's arms come up to wrap around his neck, drawing herself up enough that he could feel her hardened nipples rub against his slicked chest with every movement. Nothing else mattered but making the beautiful woman beneath him feel earth shatteringly good. 

Then her legs and sex squeeze tight as she bites down on his neck, muffling her cry as she reached her peak. Her inner walls squeezing him rhythmically pushes Varian over the edge and he cries out her name seeing stars, his cock twitching as his seed gushes into her. He thinks Rapunzel murmurs something against his heated skin but is too dazed to dwell on it.

There’s only the sound of heavy breathing.

Varian sits back against the edge of the tub taking her with him. Rapunzel still has herself wrapped around him tightly, cuddling her face into his hair. She’s so warm, fitting against him so perfectly like they were made for each other.

There's a moment where they just cuddle as the water laps against their skin, settling to a still after all the thrashing from before. The tub was probably only half as full as it was before they started, the rest all pooled on the floor.

After he had come down from his lust filled high, realisation of what they had done hit him hard.

Varian looked down at Rapunzel, the Princess of Corona, completely naked, swirling patterns on his skin, in disbelief.

“We just had sex.”

She finds that entirely hilarious, giggling up a storm before pressing multiple kisses against his neck.

“We did.”

“I just had sex with my Princess, I am a dead man.” An entire list of people who would want to kill him if they found out popped into his head. Rapunzel shuffles her hips and Varian feels the evidence of their joining as he is still very much inside of her.

He is broken from his thoughts of high treason and death sentences as her hands softly hold his face, her green eyes staring into his blue, still teasing,

“You were filthy, your Princess offered you a bath and you accepted. Now are you going to towel off with me and make love to me again or not?”

Varian flushed, though it was far too late to be embarrassed at the thought.

“I will satisfy my Princess as much as she wants.”

“All night then.”Rapunzel purrs.

And Varian finds himself in his Princesses bed, kissing her leg as it draped over his shoulder, fulfilling all her wishes all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most smut fics with Varian: Inexperienced, unsure, his first time
> 
> Me: Nah he’s a regular lady killer for sure, just look at how much the fandom thirsts for him


	3. The invention of the Rubber Duck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass speaks a bit vulgar in this one, she doesn’t sugar coat anything
> 
> We all need that one friend who tells us how it is

Varian was tired, but in a good way. He wouldn’t complain about being kept up all night to have some fun with one very beautiful woman but now that his brain had been given a chance to think, he was very confused. 

He wasn’t sure if it had meant something to Rapunzel or not. It certainly meant something to Varian, his romantic feelings always just lingering beneath the surface. 

But she hadn’t said anything feelings wise so he doubts she felt the same.

With a heavy sigh Varian thunks his head onto his desk. The best night of his life and yet it made things so complicated. If he said he loved her now she might just think it was because of the sex. 

The door to his lab opens and Varian sits up straight, heart thrumming in his chest as he hopes to see blonde hair. He was more than disappointed to see it was just Cass. His face must of shown it because she looks a little offended.

“Woah okay, don’t be so overjoyed to see me.”

“Sorry Cass its not you, just a bit of a tough day.”

Varian apologises half heartedly, turning back to the extended silver coil he was working on. Well today he hadn’t gotten much work done on it at all, thoughts of Rapunzel completely consuming his mind.

Cass perches on his desk, her usual spot when she came to talk or bitch to him. 

“So Im starting to reconsider my position as a guard.”

“Oh really?”Varian takes her bait, knowing the statement was wholly untrue but a way to lead into whatever was pissing her off today.

Cass begins to ramble and Varian tunes her out substituting an ocassional, “yeah?” or “really?” a “no way” to spice it up.

It’s not until Rapunzel’s name leaves her lips that Varian jolts in attention.

“I think I might go ask Raps for a week off, I can’t be a royal guard if I constantly want to smack all the townsfolk. It’d be around about the time she has her nightly bath so she’ll be bored and in the perfect talking mood.”

At the mere mention of Rapunzel in the bath, Varian’s face flushes a heavy red. Cass notices and rolls her eyes.

“It’s been months and you’re still not used to talking to her in the bath? Man up.”

Varian shakes his head, deciding Cass was better than anyone to tell. She may have an idea about Rapunzel’s feelings.

“No thats fine Im perfectly comfortable with that. It’s just last night was er....different.”

Cass frowns. “Different how?”

Well theres really no other way to say it.

“She invited me in with her.”

There was a moment of silence before Varian’s words really seem to hit Cass, her eyes going wide. “Into the bath? With her? You didn’t though. Of course you didn’t.” Cass tries to laugh it off but Varian’s only chews at his bottom lip and looks away guiltily. 

“You got in!”She hisses furiously lunging close to him, so much so that Varian self consiously leant back. 

“And we had sex.”He finally blurts out.

“You fucked the Princess of Corona!” Cass barks and before Varian can defend himself she grabs him by his shirts collar. “Describe in detail what happened.”

“Well I was talking to her about my project I’d just finished adjustments on it and I was filthy. She wanted me to help lift her hair but I said I was too dirty so she told me to get in with her and I did. At first it was pretty platonic but then she straddled my lap and started to kiss me and...” His face felt entirely hot as he rambled on. “Next thing I know we’re going at it.”

Varian’s startled as Cass lets him go and laughs. “You crazy son of a bitch. She initiated it? Damn she must have liked what she saw.”

“And then after we got out, we did it again and again, well basically the whole night really.” Varian plays with the material of his gloves, way too embarassed to look at Cass knowing full well she’s trying to picture it in her head.

“So whats the relationship between you two?”

There it is. The question Varian himself had been contemplating all day.

He just pulls his hair aspirated. “I don’t know! Am I just the Princesses’s booty call?”

“Mm sounds like it.” Cass shrugs. “I mean if she makes bedroom eyes at you again will you do it?”

Varian thinks with the question before ultimately sighing. How could he ever deny Rapunzel anything. “Yes”

“There you go, you’re her Royal Dick giver.”

“Cass!”Varian yelps scandalised. Why was she like this? What a horrible title to be given.

“Was the sex good?”

Varian leans back on his chair, looking up at the roof with a breathless sigh, “Amazing, She’s incredible.” He smiles softly to himself. “Rapunzel’s always been incredible.”

There’s a mute pause. “Okay, how long have you been in love with her?”

Varian’s gaze snaps to Cass, shocked at how she came to that conclusion. Though perhaps he wasn’t being very subtle and should have known Cass was too perceptive. 

“I had some stirrings of feelings back when I first saw her again. But I just disregarded them as being happy to have a friend again. It wasn’t until she came with me to defeat the red rocks that it hit me that I was madly in love with her. She held my hand, caressed my face, told me that I was was something special. I wanted to kiss her so bad.”

Without Rapunzel there, Varian knew he would have sucumbed to his fears. She had been his ray of light in the darkness that was his own mind, and how could he not fall for someone so gorgeous and pure?

“So why didn’t you?” Cass breaks his daydream of soft kisses on his palms and whispers of praises in his ear.

“This was when she was still dating Eugene.”

“So you should have kissed her!” Cass insists as if he could go back and change the past.

“When they came to rescue me from you she was going to propose to him. They gave me the ring to translate the scroll.” Varian deadpans. The event had been traumarising enough without the love of his life handing him an engagement ring for another man. He might have had too much enjoyment from accidently dropping it when the scroll burned. As terrible as that was, but hey he was an ex villain.

“Oft ouch.” Cass winces, probably from the general memory of her wrong doings. “Well you definitely have a chance now.”

“I still don’t know if it was just casual sex or if it was meant to be more.”

Once again this conversation circles back to his current dilemma and still there was no solution in sight. If anything Varian’s heart yearned more.

“Then go ask her! Make it clear about your feelings.” Cass insists.

“I don’t know.”Varian didn’t want to lose Rapunzel altogether if confessing his love was the wrong move.

Cass abruptly hoists him up by the back of his shirt. Varian was much taller than her now but not stronger. His struggle was useless as she dragged and dumped him right on his ass out into the hall. With a firm hand on her hip, Cass angrily points. “Go confess your love to her immedaitaly or I’ll kick your ass.”

Varian believed her entirely.

  
  
  
  
  


Varian knocks firmly on Rapunzel’s door, forming the habit after the first time he accidently walked in on her in the bathtub. Although now he thought the practise was moot having seen everything she could possibly want to keep private.

“Come in.”

Varian opens the door to be greeted by the sight of Rapunzel in a fluffy pink robe, hair damp. Her expression instantly brightens when she sees him. 

“Varian!” She runs over in joy, cupping his face to pull him down into a kiss, and while the kiss was very sweet and nice, Varian had too much on his mind. He pulls away, turning his head and taking her hands away from his face.

Rapunzel looks hurt by the action which kills Varian inside since her puppy look made him feel physically ill. “Whats wrong?”

“Rapunzel….”He wasn’t sure how to explain what he was feeling. He rubs his thumbs over knuckles, comforted by the warmth. “I enjoyed yesterday so much you don’t even know.” Once Varian starts he finds he can’t stop, rambling on quickly,

“You’re incredible and I have been madly in love with you for a few years now so getting to make love to you was like a fantasy come true and it felt so good but my feelings for you are too strong not just physical. I can’t continue this without knowing what your feelings for me are because if its just for sex I don’t think I can do this..”

“Varian!” Rapunzel cups his face again, making him lose his train of thought as he gazed into her gorgeous green eyes.

“Yesterday in the bath I told you I love you.”

“Seriously?” Varian had no recollection of that at all. With an identical memory he would have replayed those words in his head every damn minute of the day. “Wha....when?”

“You had just....”She trails off but he gets the hint.

“Oh.” Rapunzel could have told him all the secrets in the universe and he still would have been none the wiser lost in his post orgasm bliss. Truthfully sex was the one time where his mind shut off and he didn’t think too hard.

Varian feels his face flush and snorts a laugh. “I feel so incredibly foolish right now.”

“I take it as a compliment.” Rapunzel giggles running a hand through Varian’s hair, nuzzling her nose against his. “Means I really rocked your world.”

She’s always rocking his world, even before the sex. Wait does this mean he siked himself out for no reason.

“So does this mean....we’re together?”

“Mm hm.”Rapunzel hums through a soft kiss. “Ive been trying to get you in with me since that first day.”

All of the frustrated sighs whehever he had left her bathroom suddenly made sense.

“You could have just told me instead of seducing me into your bathtub.”

Rapunzel bites her lip, swaying back and forth on her heels. “Im awkward.”

“Too awkward to ask me on a date but perfectly fine to seduce me.” Varian muses.

“Its one of the reasons why you love me?” Rapunzel offers cutely, smushing her cheek onto his chest and looking up with innocent eyes.

Running a hand through her hair Varian kisses her forehead, murmuring, “There are many reasons why I love you,”

With a wicked grin, Rapunzel kisses his neck, tongue flickering over his pulse. “Hmm how about we go again and this time I’ll tell you I love you before I make you cum.”

The blatant dirty talk got Varian excited immediately, his hands tugging at the sash that kept her robe up. “I’ll be listening this time.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
Varian kept up the ritual of coming to talk to his girlfriend while she was in the bathtub. Rapunzel had expressed to him before that she gets bored in there. When he had suggested she simply get out, she frowned, splashed him with water and said “no it’s warm.” And that was that.

So instead he set aside the electric conductor for a moment to make Rapunzel a little gift because he loved to spoil her.

Rapunzel perks up when he enters. “My love is here to keep me company.”

“I have a solution for your lonely bath time problem and made you something.” Rapunzel watches intrigued as Varian takes his gift from his apron pocket, presenting the little pink duck.

“Aww it’s so cute”

“It floats.” Varian says matter of factly, placing the tiny duck into the water, where it proceeded to bob around Rapunzel’s legs. “So you have a friend and won’t get lonely and hopefully don’t invite anymore men into your bathtub.”

“Mm I only want one man in my bathtub.”She drags him down into a kiss which he accepts but quickly pulls away.

Rapunzel pouts at him

“Ah uh, I loved our first time but being in a tub did a number on my body and Im still stretching the kinks out of my back and shoulders.” Varian complained. “So if you want me, my only demand is that sex from now on is on dry land.”

It only took her two seconds to leap out of the tub and into his arms. It effectively left him drenched but Varian didn’t care, scooping her up by her legs causing her to giggle.

With a gentle kiss he carried his love back to her bed, where its dry and a lot more spacious.

Later when Varian gets back to his lab, he makes a blue duck so the pink one won’t be lonely.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wouldn’t be until his wedding day that Cass would lean over and whisper

“You’ve been promoted to permanent Royal Dick Giver.”

Which Varian elbows her in the side before welcoming his lovely bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this fic had a rubber duck themed title but the rubber duck was not invented until the 1940’s
> 
> So as with anything that has not been invented yet in the Tangled universe, I made Varian make them lol


End file.
